Smile Sweetly, Cry Deeply
by Meghanna
Summary: KyouxYuki! Well, Yuki has been raised to be a gentle person, but on his first day at school and there after, he is tortued by bullies. Then one day Kyou comes to his rescue and they become friends. On permanent hiatus...
1. A helpful friend

Ok, Hi everyone! Im Red and I am your host for this fic. Red bows low toward the audience. I don't feel like making an introduction thing right now so forget it. Now this fic is rated R for a purpose and that rating will show somewhat often. But it will happen; hell it could happen in this very chapter! But you'll just have to read and find out, now wont you? So you are warned. Also this fic is very sad, and romantic at times. If you are a large fan of Akito then leave. NOW! So just as a warning this fic will have a RAPE SCENE. And by the way, poor little Yuki is the main character, and in this fic, his life basically is a bitch. But this will be a good story full of drama, romance, pain, memories, and shonen-ai! So enjoy my darlings! Ha ha!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Grama, Grampa come on! Look! The tree has all lot more flowers on it than it did yesterday!" Yelled little Yuki as he ran up the small hill towards the large cherry blossom tree. "Were coming Yuki, just hold on a moment, ha ha!" Replied his grandfather as he and his wife, Yuki's grandmother, slow and steadily walked up the same small hill. Once at the top Yuki stopped and starred in wonder at the large tree. He looked back towards his Grandparents, and was about to yell another call of encouragement but then right before his very eyes his grand parents vanished. They just seemed to have been smeared away from the picture.  
  
Yuki backed away in utter fear, and suddenly, a tall dark figure appeared before him. The figure was a man with ebony hair and sweetly fearsome eyes. The man smiled cruelly at little Yuki and reached out his hand as to snatch at Yuki. Yuki heard a scream tear out of his throat as the man grabbed his arm with a vice clutch.  
  
The next thing Yuki knew he was sitting up in bed and breathing heavily. The blanket he had layed across his body earlier that night was now in a wad on the floor from obvious tossing and turning. Sweat poured from his body and he raised his pounding head to look around. He was in his room; the room looked dimly lit because the shear curtains blocked out the early morning sunlight. He sighed heavily and fell back into his soft blue pillows with relief stretching over his beating chest. It was only a dream. The memories of his child hood came back to him. They always did, one way or another.  
  
He had been raised since the day he was born by his grandparents. His father had left him, and his mother, when he had learned of Yuki's mother's pregnancy. And his mother had passed away during childbirth. She had made the choice. It was either the baby or her that would live. She had chosen the baby. Yuki's grandparents on his mother's side looked after him after that. His grandfather had passed away about two years ago.  
  
He had never been too a real school; his grandmother had always home schooled him. The only children he had known were the ones that played every once in a while across the street. He had never really gotten to know them so he didn't have any real friends. But he didn't mind. He had just turned 13 now. His grandparents were very refined people so he was always polite and courteous. He didn't even know the meaning of the word 'fight' or 'argue'.  
  
Yuki crawled out of his now utterly messy bed and threw on his new school uniform. It was black and white, with a small tie to match and he also styled his new leather shoes that his Grandmother had saved and scrapped about for. It all complemented his delicate skin nicely. He didn't completely like it, but he would get used to it. Today was Monday, and it was going to be his first day of real school. He walked down the stairs from his room. And grabbed his black bag with all of his school supplies in it and walked out yelling "Bye Grama! I'll see you after school!" just before the door shut. He usually had breakfast in the mornings with his grandmother, but she had worked late the other night so he just grabbed an apple and some juice from the fridge and bolted.  
  
Yuki all but ran to the large building that was to be his new track to knowledge. He was actually rather excited, being so he munched crazily on his apple before tossing it the side of the road. He had read many books about what school was like, and he wanted to finally experience it for himself. The second he entered the school, he gawked in amazement at it's sheer size. There were other kids dressed just like him all over. Some sat on chairs, others on benches, some were walking and talking to there friend next to them headed for who knows were.  
  
He then remembered that he first had to introduce himself to all of his teachers and find out were he was to go. He looked around for a moment and saw a young woman dressed in a lovely blouse and a tan flowery skirt with a pair of small glasses perched lightly atop her nose. She smiled sweetly and waved as two students past by. Yuki thought to himself 'that must be a teacher, maybe she would know where the school office is!'. Yuki quickly began to run toward her, but before he could even go a few steps he crashed into something large. He fell back to the ground dropping his bag and juice that he had left over.  
  
He rubbed his forehead gently and heard someone talk swiftly and angrily. "Ouch. Who the hell? Hey you! Who the hell do you think you are?!". Yuki opened his eyes to see a tall grisly boy standing in front of him wearing an outfit similar to his only it was obviously torn and unclean. He quickly stood and said almost instantly "I'm so sorry! It was an accident. Are you alright?". But before any of this could leave Yuki's lips the boy had grabbed Yuki's collar and thrown him to the ground again.  
  
Yuki starred up at the boy with utter shock written across his face. The boy glared at Yuki with cruel eyes and from what Yuki could see there were two other boys equally as large as the boy, behind him. "Beat him up good Cain! He's to pretty for his own good," yelled one. "Ya, make him bleed!" said the other, louder than need be.  
  
It was at that moment that Yuki first learned just a small taste of the true madness and evil side of the world. Every day after that Yuki would walk to school with an offal dread of the day ahead of him. And each day he would have to walk home with one more bruise or one more cut he had to hide from his grandmother. Those boys tormented him each day. They would drag him away and beat him mercilessly, steal his money and any objects that would fetch a fair price. After a few days of this Yuki went to his guidance councilor and told her everything. She made the boys apologize but that only made everything worse.  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
Yuki sat in the hallway at the back of the school curled up in a small ball weeping to himself. His eye throbbed with pain from his just recent beating. He curled tighter as if trying to make himself small and insignificant to all eyes, maybe then the bullies would leave him be. As Yuki sat, he thought he felt something tap him on the shoulder. 'There back!' he thought. And jumped at the second tap. He whirled his head around and pressed his back even harder to the far wall expecting the face of those boys again. And the face of the boy he feared, Cain. But instead he saw what he least expected.  
  
Knelling down in front of him on one knee at eye level was a boy he had never seen before. The boy had beautiful tanned skin, crimson eyes, and a tuff of bright orange hair. "Hey, you all right there?" the boy asked. Yuki would never admit this to anyone but the boy was absolutely gorgeous to him. Yuki was shocked that someone had actually cared to ask. Anyone else that had seen him had simply passed and not even given a backward glance.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're in a bit of shock. Come on, can you stand?" the boy asked nicely. Yuki shook his head yes, and stood swiftly. But his eye shot with pain and he fell forward, and landed in the orange haired boy's arms. "Wow, hey! You really got the shit beat outta ya, huh? Come in here, there's no class in there this block." the boy quickly lead Yuki into a nearby classroom at the top of the stairs near were Yuki sat. From the looks of it, it was a biology classroom.  
  
The boy sat Yuki down on one of the tables and ran to a sink. He returned immediately with a wet cloth in his hand and lightly pressed it to Yuki's bruised eye. The boy waited for a moment and began to talk softly to Yuki. "You alright now? Well, I have a free period right now so you're damn lucky. But hey. my names Kyou. What's yours?" asked Kyou. Yuki opened his mouth and replied weakly "Yuki."  
  
So for the next hour and a half, Yuki and Kyou talked. Yuki was smiling the whole time, while one thought ran through his head. 'So this is what it's like to have a friend'. He hadn't smiled or laughed like this for…well, not since before his grandfather passed on really. At the end of the block when the bell rung, Yuki and Kyou walked out of the abandoned classroom and walked towards the exit of the school. "Hey, would you like a ride home Yuki?" Kyou asked quickly. "You can drive" Yuki asked. "Damn straight!" They both laughed and headed for the lot of cars, but before they could get any further, a familiar face popped out of no where.  
  
"Well, if it ain't our little friend!" said Cain. Yuki backed away immediately in fear. Cain walked smoothly over to Yuki. Cain was only a few feet away from Yuki before something unexpected happened. Kyou stepped in front of Yuki blocking Cain's path. "Cain! If you ever touch him again, you'll regret it." Said Kyou calmly. In most cases he might have said it as a threat, but now he said with a smile on his face and with a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"Move Kyou! He's mine." Said Cain as he tried to swerve to the right to reach for Yuki. "I SAID!" Kyou lunged at Cain and plowing his fist deep into Cain's stomach "Leave-him-alone" Kyou uttered so only he and Cain could hear, and he said each word very clearly so even a half brained twit like Cain could understand with utter ease.  
  
Kyou backed away from Cain and put his arm around Yuki's shoulders with a smile plastered on his face, and walked with Yuki at his side towards his parking space. Yuki just starred at Kyou and finally asked "You did that for me? Why? How?" asked Yuki with a shocked open mouth. "It's because I like you, kid. Got a problem with that? And don't worry, he won't be bothering you any more". Kyou said with a smile and wink towards his ashen haired friend. Yuki said no more. But was rather shocked that Kyou rode a motorcycle. Kyou handed him an extra helmet and said, "Climb on". Yuki threw his leg over the bike, straddling it, and slid close to Kyou and held on tight around Kyou's waist. He blushed lightly at the feel of Kyou so close to him. Yuki was glad that his helmet hid the redness of his cheeks.  
  
In less than 10 minutes Kyou was parked in front of Yuki's house and saying good bye. "So I'll see you tomorrow!" Kyou called. "Ya, later!" Yuki yelled. But then Kyou quickly yelled "Yuki, wait! Come here!" Yuki ran back to Kyou and to his shock Kyou held out to him a necklace. An opal shaped Amethyst with a silver chain sat in his hand. "Here! It will look good on you! It's always been a good luck charm to me, maybe it will be good to you as well". Said Kyou before revving up his bike and saying one last thing before he drove off. "It will complement your eyes!".  
  
Yuki looked as Kyou drove away waving. He silently slid the knecklace around his kneck and kissed the jewel. Then something fell from Yuki's lips that he thought he would never say. "I love you, Kyou."  
  
That was the first and last time Yuki ever fell in love.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
SO! What do you all think? I hoped you liked it. And there's more where that came from! In the next chapter, Kyou and Yuki share more intimate secrets. I can't tell you all anything! Or it might spoil it. But it gets much deeper. Well, until next time! Arigato my darlings! The next chapter will be posted by 9/01. Remember, the 31 of August is my birthday, so give reviews my pretties! 


	2. To lighten a heavy heart

_Well, this is certainly different. To be perfectly honest, I never thought I would write again. But it appears I will. Let's just say that I have some inspiration for this story. My other story Claimed by One, Loved by Another, I don't believe I will ever finish. I have no inspiration for it and I can't really do anything with it. I do have some small things I could do with it, but in the end it would turn to absolute crap…sorry. Now this chapter is a little bit different. Just to tell all of you my darlings. Its 3 years in the future._

**Chapter 2: Cold Eyes**

_Again…3 years in the future incase some of you were too lazy to read my opening thing. Oh and just to tell you, I never made this clear in the last chapter. When the story started, Yuki was a freshman (15) and Kyou was a sophomore (16). So now Yuki would be a Junior and Kyou a senior._

NOW we can get on with the story…after 2 years of not writing.

"Snow…" A light flake of white landed on his cheek. "Grama always did love the snow. She said the sheer brilliance of its color and motion always did leave her breathless."

Yuki sat on the park bench just gazing out. From where he sat he could see apartment buildings, his school, and a few mountain tops far off in the distance. He sat there limply just staring. Everything was just as it always had been, just now it was white. Everything was in a beautiful white background.

He slouched even lower in his seat and lay his head back and gazed up to see flakes of diamond shimmering snow fall down around him.

He lightly smiled to himself and simply closed his eyes and breathed deeply as his breath became mist as he exhaled.

Yuki couldn't remember the last time that he had done something like this. And honestly didn't want to. He was alone now, and the last time snow rained down he was smiling with his grandmother and Kyou 2 years ago.

He pulled his head up from the lying state on the bench and with a slight wave of dizziness he hunched over to keep warm. He had been sitting there for nearly an hour, and was positively bitter with cold. But he knew he was waiting. Waiting for his savior. He touched and felt the small silver chain and familiar shape of the complimentary amethyst round his neck.

Yuki was contemplating if he should stay longer when he heard foot steps rapidly approaching from behind him. A familiar hand snatched his shoulder and a tan face that was slightly flushed appeared from his right side.

"Yuki! What the hell are you doing out here. It's freezing you big moron! And what is this?! I know your grandmother buys you thinker coats than this!" Kyou continued to ramble about Yuki's well being and pick at him like a mother hen. Yuki knew he often got like this when he was worried or frustrated.

Yuki let one simple word fall from his lips.

"Kyou. She's gone."

Kyou was still talking at this time and stopped all of a sudden and gave Yuki a look that can only be described as "Huh?"

"Yuki? What are you saying who's gone?"

"My Grama." He spoke softly.

Kyou's gruff face gave a look of utter shock.

"Yuki, I…I'm so sorry. How…when…I…" Kyou stuttered. He collapsed next to Yuki with his arm around Yuki's back on the bench.

They continued to sit there for a while silently contemplating. Kyou simply staring at the scenery and taking small glances at Yuki who seemed, if at all possible, paler than the snow itself.

Soon Kyou stood up and dusted himself free of snow and then proceeded to brush Yuki off.

"Come on Yuki. You've been sitting out for a while, or you at least look like it! Let's get you something to eat at the new café down the road a ways. I heard it's pretty good."

Kyou clung to Yuki's wrist and pulled him up out of the snow covered bench and walked him to the outer edge of the park o the parking lot

"Where's your motorcycle Kyou?" Yuki knew that now Kyou lived on his own and couldn't afford much. And that motorcycle was a classic, but it was all he had.

"Yuki, maybe you should have another look." He halted Yuki to a stop in front a white 2001 Nissan.

"What is this? Some kind of prank?" Yuki said through chattering teeth.

"I'll explain on the way, and you can explain yourself at the café!" Smiling all the while and unlocking the doors automatically with the click of a button on his keys.

Yuki sat nicely in the small vehicle. It was all a white tan color inside, while the seats had a rougher velvet feel to them. It was remarkably clean but not by any means new.

"So, what do you think of her?" Kyou prodded.

"She's nice Kyou. But what about you bike?" He questioned.

Kyou smiled and started the car as large blasts of hot air came out from the vents. It was good to the clammy, cramped up touch of the fingers and cheeks.

As Kyou maneuvered her beautifully through the roads to their destination, he spoke of how he had had to trade his bike for a car. Or he would have been stuck indoors all winter with the flu from riding his bike in the bitter snow and air.

Little did Yuki know that he also did it because it was his only way of being able to carry more people efficiently in all types of weather. Meaning himself and Yuki. And that it had cost him a damn pretty penny to do.

All the while Yuki simply slouched in his seat and continued to stare at the blurred scenery as they passed roads trees houses building and finally came to a stop facing another car in front and putting the car into the parked gear.

"Come on. Get out." Kyou said simply.

Yuki crawled out of the closed warm enviroment and turned to see a small building that had a large sign on it that said 'Grand Opening! Café Hill-A-Ray!'

Yuki gave an odd look at the title and simply huddled next to Kyou for warmth. As soon as they entered, they were seated. The café had a modest appeal to it. Small, homie, queit, and smelled of waffles, soup, and freshly broud coffee.

"So Yuki, what now?" Kyou asked as he sipped his freshly served coffee.

"From what I know, I will go to live with my cousin. I've never met him but he is charge of the family. My home will be sold, and all the belongings will be brought to his estate later this week. I will get to go to the same school as now." He spoke rather professionally as he adjusted to his open booth seat.

"Thank god! Remember how it was before when you just enrolled at our school. That boy Cain whooped you but everyday." Even though it was a bad memory to remenise on, Yuki could always laugh about it with Kyou.

"I will have to spend more time on school work though, and won't be able to see you as much though." He said with a cringe.

Kyou gave a look of pure unadultered fear, and proceeded to spat out his coffee at this statement.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about? Weve always seen each other! Well, I guess it isn't so bad, I'll just sneak in your window and crawl in your bed till morning like I used to. Man those were the good old days. Remember?" Kyou teased as he smirked and gave Yuki a playful push from across the booth table.

"Yuki gave a smile and remembered how often Kyou would get into trouble late at night and run to Yuki's house for the night. He would climb the roof and simply slip into bed with Yuki. And would simply sneek out the same way before Yuki's grandmother awoke. Otherwise she would get the entirely wrong impression.

A waitress brought Kyou another cup of coffee and brought Yuki his hot cake meal. As well as a glass of milk to wash it down.

They continued to eat and drink and talk about older times. Kyou knew this was one of the only ways to lighten Yuki's spirit. Later as the paid and went back to the car Yuki gave Kyou directions to his cousins estate.

By the time they arrived it was already eight o'clock. Kyou was impressed by the estates size say the least.

"DAMN! Now that is a huge house! Your going to be living here? Crap. Have to have a fire truck to scale to you room probably." Kyou said with an almost drooling mouth.

He seemed to be coming more and more impressed these days Yuki noted.

As Kyou drove up to the front of the estate Yuki spoke.

"Kyou. Sorry, but visitors aren't exactly welcome here and it would be better if you just dropped me off."

"You sure?" Kyou asked.

"Ya."

Kyou came to a stop and watched Yuki walk to the front door. The large wooden doors opened and a tall man in a tux welcomed Yuki in with a bow.

Kyou gave a small sigh and a frown and proceded to drive out of the large confined place that Yuki would now have to call home.

**THE END of Chapter 2...**

_I know it was rather boring but it has to be done because the NEXT chapter (which I am half way done with) is much juicier and the one after THAT is even better…he he he. Yes, I love being the author. Ok dearies. Be good, and might I also say the the person's name, who gave me the insperation to write this chapter, is in this story. Just read carefully. OH! And my car is in here to! Go me! _

_Oh and if anyone out there is really that stupid. __YES! Yuki's Grandmother is DEAD, D-E-A-D, gone, passed on, deceased. Now, go read something else._


End file.
